


Развилка

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Drama, F/M, Gen, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: Во всей Франции нет лучше чудовища, чем ты, Гастон.





	Развилка

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено внутрикомандной заявкой СПОЙЛЕР!(: хочу что-нибудь по "Кич" про Гастона. Желательно джен. Желательно про его вероятных детей, с которыми он бы возился.)

Белль не любила Гастона, но была обязана ему за спасение отца. Больше никто не откликнулся на мольбу о помощи, когда лошадь вернулась из леса без всадника, а небо обрушило на деревню злую вьюгу. Словно бы поумнев всего за пару дней после наглого закидывания ног на стол, Гастон ничего не потребовал взамен и молча донёс раненого Мориса до своей таверны. Там его осмотрел врач, дал лекарства и сказал Белль в утешение:  
— Ещё немного — и вы нашли бы труп.  
Наверное, Гастон ждал, что она бросится ему на шею и поклянётся быть покорной и верной женой. Наверное, он мечтал о большом доме с кучей маленьких гастончиков, с которыми можно будет возиться и учить охоте. Белль совершенно не понимала Гастона и не тешила себя надеждами, что когда-либо сумеет разобраться, что он замышлял и чем жил. Вместо объятий и поцелуев она две недели не отходила от постели отца, а когда тот пошёл на поправку и вернулся домой, Белль приняла решение.  
— Я рожу тебе двух детей, Гастон, — сказала она спокойно и уверенно, будто всего минуту назад не вошла в таверну, полную горланивших песни мужиков. — Только двоих, не больше. И стану «мадам Гастон», как ты и хотел. Но взамен ты должен выполнить несколько условий.  
Взмахом руки Гастон прогнал пьяных мужиков вон, даже своего дружка Лефу он отправил в сугроб метким пинком.  
— Каких? — почему-то хриплым голосом спросил Гастон. Его самоуверенное сияние померкло, перед Белль стоял самый обычный мужчина, пусть и красивый, как древнегреческий бог из мифов.  
— Ты никогда больше не назовёшь моего отца ненормальным даже в присутствии своих приятелей, — Белль смотрела ему прямо в глаза, не моргая. Было больно, но она чётко усвоила там, в лесу: звери боятся тех, кто не боится их. — Не будешь запрещать мне читать и заниматься тем, что мне интересно. Я не собираюсь делать тебе массаж и ублажать твоё эго, но, возможно, стану когда-нибудь тебе верным другом. Если ты согласен, то можем сыграть свадьбу хоть завтра.  
Гастон моргнул раз, другой. Растерянно посмотрел на свои руки, которыми две недели назад зашиб безо всякого оружия трёх волков. И вдруг шагнул к Белль и осторожно обнял её.  
— Пусть это плата за спасение старика, — его голос дрогнул, Белль могла поклясться, что слышала это! — Я всё равно счастлив, что ты согласилась. Завтра я при всех сделаю тебе предложение и буду выполнять все условия.  
— Смотри не забудь о них после первой брачной ночи, — Белль вывернулась из кольца рук и недоверчиво взглянула на Гастона. Он улыбался, как дурак, и выглядел возмутительно счастливым. На душе заскребли кошки — она не любила его, не могла полюбить! — но всё-таки Белль улыбнулась в ответ. Слабо, уголками губ, но и этой малости Гастону хватило.

С раннего утра по всей деревне разнеслась невероятная новость: неприступная красотка Белль согласилась стать женой Гастона! Предвкушая ревность и нападки со стороны почти всех женщин, Белль не выходила из дома, а сидела на кровати рядом с отцом и растерянно переплетала волосы в сложную причёску.  
— Ты хорошо подумала? — отец заглядывал в глаза и виновато сопел. Он сразу понял, почему Белль согласилась. — Ведь ты хотела приключений, свободы!  
— А теперь стану, как и все? — губы Белль скривились, она не плакала, нет, но чувствовала, как внутри поднимается протест.  
— Для меня ты всегда останешься самой чудесной и умной дочкой, — серьёзно сказал Морис. — И замужество ни капли тебя не испортит. Все остальные и в подмётки тебе не годятся! Просто... будь счастлива, милая.  
Белль кивнула, обняла отца и встала, когда раздался стук в дверь. За Гастоном потянулась вся деревня, никто не желал пропустить момент, которого все ждали с нетерпением. Хотя кумушки-соседки и болтали за спиной, что лучше бы Гастон выбрал себе жену поприличнее, его самого чужое мнение не волновало ни капли. Белль открыла дверь и порадовалась, что за широкими плечами не видно лиц. Так ей было проще.  
— Старина Морис! — громыхнул Гастон и протянул Морису руку. Тот с трудом доковылял до порога и встал рядом с Белль, чтобы поддержать её. На смуглую широкую ладонь он посмотрел с сомнением. — Как поживаешь?  
— Ты не за этим пришёл, — хмыкнул Морис. Руки Гастон не убрал. — Давай, говори, чего хотел.  
— Хочу взять твою дочь в жёны, — на этот раз голос не дрогнул, Гастон смотрел на Мориса без враждебности, а на Белль — с надеждой. На нём был его лучший красный костюм, сапоги начищены до блеска, а щёки гладко выбриты. Белль подумала, что прогонит его спать на пол, если он хотя бы раз потрётся об неё трёхдневной щетиной.  
— Спрашивай у неё, согласна ли она, — Морис пожал-таки протянутую руку и отступил, давая место для рыцарского жеста. Гастон послушно встал на одно колено, протянув к Белль вторую руку, которую всё это время прятал за спиной. Зрителям на улице было прекрасно видно, что там.  
— Скажи ещё раз, прекрасная Белль, согласна ли ты стать моей женой? — где он раздобыл кольцо, Белль не знала. Оно было странным: не золотым и даже не серебряным, а белым с мелкими тёмными прожилками, гладким и холодным. Белль взяла его, взвесила на ладони. Желание швырнуть кольцо прочь никуда не исчезло, но здравый смысл перевешивал. Она должна. Сама предложила — самой теперь и пожинать плоды. По крайней мере, Гастон хотя бы красив и годится на то, чтобы переставлять в доме мебель.  
— Я согласна, — кольцо село на палец как влитое. Вместе с ним закончилась прежняя беспечная жизнь, но Белль уже не могла ничего изменить: Гастон подхватил её на руки и закружил под бурные аплодисменты и свист. В толпе она увидела библиотекаря, который вытирал слёзы умиления, и кумушек, которые неодобрительно шептались, но тут же прекратили, стоило им почувствовать на себе её взгляд.  
Белль улыбнулась им и обняла Гастона за шею. Он пах лесом, диким зверем и полынными травами. Раньше Белль не обращала на это внимания.  
— Ура Гастону и Белль! — заорал во всю глотку Лефу, подпрыгнул и дал отмашку другим охотникам. Те вытащили из таверны столы, на них появились бочонки с вином и еда. Свадьба началась стихийно и бурно, длилась несколько дней и за всё время Белль ни разу не вспомнила про платье, причёску и подружек невесты. У неё не было подруг, а платье Гастон обещал купить, причём не одно, а сколько ей захочется — «хотя она и так прекрасна».

Замужество не оказалось чем-то жутким и страшным, как Белль всегда казалось. Да, не сказка с «жили они долго и счастливо и умерли в один день», но и не контроль со стороны мужа, которого надо развлекать и любить просто потому что он главный. Гастон удивительно честно выполнял требования Бель: помогал Морису с его изобретениями, хотя и не понимал в них ничего, перестраивал и увеличивал дом, привёл в порядок забор, сделав его выше (чтобы не подсматривали любопытные соседи), а с охоты приносил самую жирную и крупную добычу. Быт не лёг на плечи Белль, потому что она вдруг осознала, что если один раз убрать всё-всё и потом поддерживать порядок, то не придётся каждый день драить полы.  
Готовил Гастон тоже сам — то, что любил и умел делать лучше всего, а Белль по настроению искала в книгах редкие рецепты и пыталась воплотить их в жизнь. Иногда получалось до умопомрачения вкусно, иногда не слишком, или, увлёкшись новой историей, Белль превращала еду в угольки. Она ждала ссор и ругани, но Гастон лишь пожимал плечами и шёл есть в таверну, откуда возвращался с гостинцами для неё и отца. Странные, непонятные, дикие метаморфозы. Раньше Белль думала, что свадьба меняет только женщин: они становятся кроткими и послушными тенями своих мужей, но оказалось, что в их случае сильнее изменился Гастон, чем сама Белль.  
И в постели он был ласков, хотя и неопытен в той же степени. Узнав об этом, она сдержала смех и даже успокоила Гастона, чем заслужила его безмерное уважение. Мужчины как дети, говорил ей когда-то отец, нельзя смеяться над их слабостями, они тогда обижаются и долго дуются. Но если похвалить, поддержать и дать понять, какой он молодец, то не будет у тебя друга преданней и заботливей. Белль не испытала невыносимой боли, а Гастон не отвернулся от неё после и не захрапел на весь дом. Он клевал носом, конечно, но послушно лежал рядом и слушал о книге, которую Белль прочитала накануне. В том числе и о воспитании детей — в их крохотной библиотеке нашлись и такие, хотя в Париже наверняка можно было узнать намного больше.  
— Я соберу для тебя самую лучшую библиотеку, — пробормотал тогда сквозь сон Гастон, но Белль не восприняла всерьёз его обещание. Мало ли что способен пообещать довольный мужчина своей молодой и красивой жене.  
Через месяц Белль почувствовала, что тяжелеет. От замужних женщин она слышала ужасы о беременности и родах, но больше верила книгам, где советовали, что есть, как одеваться и чем заниматься все долгие девять месяцев. Получив от врача подтверждение, Белль сказала Гастону:  
— Ты скоро станешь отцом, — а он почему-то вздрогнул и посмотрел на неё... так на иконы в церкви смотрят, а не на живых женщин. Ничего не сказал, зато в тот же вечер упорно носил Белль на руках и утверждал, что ей нельзя напрягаться и вообще ничего делать. И правда: с ноющей поясницей и огромным животом, в котором толкались сразу два маленьких человека, Белль казалась себе самой неуклюжей гусыней. Всё, что она могла — это медленно ходить по дому, иногда выбираться на улицу и стараться держать спину ровно, несмотря на вес, что тянул к земле. Ещё она читала, но тут никто уже не удивлялся, разве что тому, как охотно Гастон ездил в Париж и привозил оттуда книги.  
А когда срок почти подошёл, Гастон вместе с Морисом заперся в пристройке к дому и не вылазил оттуда три дня. Белль вся извелась, гадая, что же они там придумали, а под утро возле её кровати появилась детская колыбелька, вырезанная из дерева. Над ней был натянул полог и висели игрушки: хитрые механизмы, которые отец настроил так, чтобы они и кружились, и пели песенки, и даже танцевали.  
— Не стоило, — кроватка качнулась от легчайшего движения. Дети внутри толкнулись особенно сильно, словно чувствовали, что это подарок для них.  
— Стоило! Ты стоишь всего, — ухмыльнулся довольный Гастон. Его плечи и волосы были засыпаны стружкой, и пах он приятно — смолой, деревом и лаком. Любовь к необычным запахам проснулась в Белль вместе со зверским аппетитом, так что её легко можно было застать нюхающей подгнившее яблоко или сладковатую воду в бочке, которая неделю стояла на солнце.  
— И почему ты раньше не был таким? — удивился Морис. — Словно подменили тебя!  
— Дураком был, — почесал в затылке явно смущённый Гастон. — Влюблённым. А когда полюбил по-настоящему, то понял, что с идиотами такие прекрасные женщины не живут.  
Белль по-прежнему не любила его, но уважала. Он превзошёл все её ожидания, стал хорошим мужем и, быть может, превратится в хорошего отца?  
Родились близнецы — мальчик и девочка.  
— Девочку назовём Белль, в честь матери! — потребовал Гастон, пожалуй, впервые за то время, что они жили под одной крышей.  
— Я ещё не умерла, чтобы называть ребёнка в мою честь, — проворчала уставшая Белль. Отец держал её за руку, а Гастон держал детей. — Девочка будет Софией, а мальчик...  
— Адам, — предложил Гастон, изучая сморщенное личико в кульке из пелёнок. — Крепкое, мужское имя. Вырастет славным охотником!  
Он довольно улыбнулся, затем покосился на Мориса. Вздохнул.  
— Или изобретателем...  
Белль неожиданно подумала, что муж у неё не такой и самовлюблённый дурак, каким казался раньше. И почему только прятал в себе хорошие черты, непонятно.  
Когда Софии и Адаму исполнился год, Гастон ушёл на Большую Охоту. Ни для кого не было секретом, что в лесу бесчинствовали волки. На них списывали добрую половину пропавших без вести торговцев и путников, а также женщин и детей. Но после того как Гастон обзавёлся красавицей-женой, он решительно и безжалостно расправился с волками — часть убил, часть распугал. Для безопасности. А трофейные шкуры повесил в таверне как доказательство своей силы и бесстрашия. Однако спустя какое-то время люди снова стали пропадать, а по окрестностям пошёл слух о заброшенном замке, где жило страшное чудище. Именно на него пошёл Гастон, заявивший, что сделает из шкуры монстра шубу для жены. В чём-то он совершенно не поменялся, но Белль было уже не так важно, как именно Гастон гладил своё мужское эго. Она занималась детьми, ездила вместе с ними в соседние деревни, рисовала и ухаживала за Морисом, который слабел день ото дня.  
Провожая Гастона на охоту, Белль мучилась головной болью и тревогой, не хотела даже думать о плохом, но всё равно думала.  
— Не умирай, — серьёзно сказала она склонившемуся перед ней Гастону.  
— И не подумаю, — он был взбудоражен и полон энергии, давно не охотился на крупного зверя. — Дождись меня, ладно?  
— И не подумаю, — Белль показала ему язык, но тут же встала на цыпочки и поцеловала в гладко выбритую щёку. — Иди, пока дети не проснулись.  
Гастона не было пять дней. Белль не показывала на людях своего беспокойства, жила как обычно — учила близнецов разговаривать и немного читать (они были развиты не по годам), варила целебные чаи для отца, гуляла по садику, который Гастон тоже разбил для неё за домом. Маленькие деревья и кусты обещали вырасти огромными и плодоносящими. В углу у самого забора притулилась одинокая красная роза, выкорчевать которую у Гастона не поднялась рука, хотя по задумке никаких колючих цветов в саду не должно было расти.  
— Порадуешь отца, — прошептала Белль кусту, а затем аккуратно срезала один стебель. Куст пустит ещё несколько побегов, так что крупные алые цветы никуда не денутся. Она поставила цветок в вазу и накрыла стеклянной крышкой, чтоб лепестки дольше не осыпались. По вечерам Белль читала при лампе, сделанной отцом специально для неё, и любовалась на отсветы огня, которые вспыхивали и медленно гасли, отражаясь от посуды, изобретений отца и игрушек над кроватками близнецов.  
Она вовсе не ждала Гастона и не жгла свечи, чтобы он быстрее нашёл путь домой.  
На пятый день Белль заснула над книгой о далёкой восточной стране, принце и принцессе, летающем ковре и волшебной лампе. Она не слышала, как открылась дверь и в дом зашёл Гастон. От него пахло кровью, железом и огнём, на щеках алели тёмные полосы — символ охотника, который в одиночку победил самого мощного и опасного зверя. Ступая бесшумно и осторожно, он подошёл к Белль и накрыл её пледом, хотя очень хотел укутать её всю в ещё тёплый трофей. Так же бесшумно он вышел, потому что снаружи его ждали другие охотники, чтобы по чести разделить богатую добычу, и мастер, чтобы обработать окровавленную рогатую шкуру, которая висела на его плечах.

Трофей Белль разглядывала без интереса. Потрогала рога, запустила пальцы в густую шерсть.  
— Тебе не нравится?  
— Библиотека — вот что мне нравится, а не это... варварство, — пожала плечами Белль. — Впрочем, ты молодец. Я тобой горжусь.  
Гастон расцвёл и рассмеялся, вместе с ним захохотал и Адам, сидевший у отца на шее. Шкура чудовища заняла почётное место в таверне, а добро из старого замка перебралось в деревню, где люд разобрал себе то, чего им не доставало. На правах победителя Гастон взял всю библиотеку, которая чудом сохранилась и не испортилась, и целый месяц перевозил тома в пристройку, где Морис всё обустроил под книгохранилище. Ещё с собой Гастон прихватил страшненькие часы на растерзание отцу Белль и витой подсвечник, покрытый потемневшей от времени позолотой.

— А каким он был... зверь?  
Гастон лежал на коленях Белль перед камином и дышал ровно, спокойно. Ему было хорошо, и Белль не могла его за это осуждать — довольные мужчины слишком милы, чтобы на них злиться.  
— Диким и жутким, — начал Гастон своим фирменным голосом, каким когда-то охмурял глупышек на площади, но заметил ироничный взгляд Белль и исправился. — Хитрая и умная тварь. Бегал то на двух, то на четырёх лапах и умело прятался, словно понимал, что именно нужно делать. От его рычания даже у меня кровь стыла в жилах. А ещё мне, конечно, показалось, но..  
— Что?  
Белль не раз доказала, что не засмеётся над проявлением слабости или трусости. Вот подлость она бы не простила. Гастон смочил горло вином и закончил:  
— Мне показалось, что он разговаривал.  
— Чудовище? — удивилась Белль.  
— Да. И когда я убил его... в честном сражении! Не ножом в спину, в общем, вот когда я занёс над ним меч, он вздохнул с облегчением.  
Белль заглянула Гастону в глаза.  
— Ты ведь не пытаешься меня впечатлить?  
— Нет, — он поднял руки и обнял горячими ладонями лицо Белль. — Я с радостью впечатлю тебя в постели или лучше утром, приготовив завтрак... Но об этом я бы врать не стал, поверь мне.  
Хотя Белль искренне радовалась, что Гастон вернулся живой и невредимый, в сердце её уколола невидимая игла. На мгновение стало холодно и зябко, несмотря на камин и жар от Гастона. Словно она очутилась в центре озера зимой, а её окружили голодные волки. Словно она вновь похоронила отца, который умер счастливо и тихо в своей кровати в окружении родных.  
— Хорошо, что теперь чудовище мертво, — повеселевшим голосом сказал Гастон, — иначе мне пришлось бы ревновать и опасаться, что оно украло бы тебя и заперло в замке, требуя твоей любви и заботы.  
— Во всей Франции нет лучше чудовища, чем ты, Гастон, — добродушно усмехнулась Белль, прогоняя дурные мысли. — Против тебя у того зверя из замка не было ни шанса.  
Роза под колпаком сбросила все лепестки, а подсвечник потускнел и съёжился, будто от горя. Гастон смотрел на них недолго, потому что рядом была Белль, которая затмевала собой всё. Тем более, какая уже разница, что в западном крыле замка тоже стояла роза под колпаком, и когда упал последний лепесток, морда чудовища исказилась невыносимой мукой?  
Никакой разницы.

Отучить Гастона закидывать ноги на стол Белль, кстати, так и не сумела.


End file.
